AWAS, Ada Akashi !
by BerryStrawberry
Summary: Silahkan di baca aja, gak pinter bikin summary


**AWAS, Ada Akashi !**

 **Disclaimer : Sungguh, saya tidak tahu Kurobas punya siapa #sumimasen**

 **Warning : Abal, Aneh, Garing, Gagal, Judul gak sesuai sama isi cerita, dll**

 **DLDR**

 **-Happy Reading-**

Di suatu siang yang mendung dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan *biar ga mainstream* lima orang makhluk pelangi kini tengah berkumpul di ruangan aula, mereka tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu yang bila di liat dari ekspresi mereka semua *minus sang phantom* sepertinya mereka membicarakan seseuatu yang SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT penting.

"Ano, jadi bagaimana keputusannya?" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

…..

Hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyahuti sang pemberi pertanyaan. Bingung, itulah ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah mereka masing-masing *minus sang phantom lagi*.

"Aku menyerah Kurokocchi, aku tak punya ide sama sekali, hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Kise menangis alay.

"BERISIK, Kise" bentak Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu" rengek Kise lagi.

"Kalau Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun bagaimana?"

"Kami berdua pun menyerah nanodayo".

…..

Huftttt, mereka pun serempak menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ini-ssu? Kalau Akashicchi tau kita bisa dibunuhnya-ssu".

"Hei, Tetsu..cepat berfikir"

"Aku dari tadi sudah berfikir Aomine-kun"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah Tetsu, jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Aomine-kun"

"Sudah, kalian berdua jangan berdebat nanodayo..kita harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan solusi dari masalah kita ini sebelum Akashi datang atau kita semua bisa dibunuhnya nanodayo"

"Mido-chin, apakah lucky itemmu bisa menyelamatkan kita semua dari amukan aka-chin?"

"Entahlah, tapi menurut Oha-Asa hari ini, keberuntunganku berada di urutan terakhir nanodayo" jawab Midorima dengan wajah suram.

"Huweeeeeeeeee, bagaimana ini-ssu? Aku tidak mau mati-ssu"

"Diamlah Kise-kun, menangis tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan"

"Kuroko benar nanodayo, kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat" ucap Midorima tegas.

"Apa maksudmu Midorima? Apa kau memiliki suatu rencana? Cepat katakan" desak Aomine.

"Rencanaku adalah…"

.

.

.

Keempat makhluk pelangi itu dengan tak sabarnya menunggu ucapan dari lelaki penganut (?) Oha-Asa tersebut.

"Cepetan woy napa" geram Aomine geregetan.

"Ehem" Midorima berdeham sejenak.

"Rencanaku adalah,….. kita harus menghindari Akashi. Jangan sampai bertemu dengannya walau hanya seujung kuku (?) pun".

.

.

.

HENING

Benar-benar HENING pemirsa.

.

.

.

HENING lagi.

Hingga ada sebuah suara pertama kali memecah kesunyian yang ada..

"IMPOSSIBLE" ucap makhluk itu.

Siapakah gerangan yang dengan lihainya mengucapkan kosakata asing tersebut?

JENG JENG JENG

Marilah kita sambut sang ace Teiko kita yang dakian dan yang tercinta AHOMINE DAIKI…

.

.

.

Eh, author salah.. maksud author AOMINE DAIKI *dirajam Aomine '3'

Entah kerasukan makhluk halus apa sehingga kini Aomine dadakan menjadi pintar berbicara bahasa inggris *author aja ga pinter bahasa inggris

Oke, kembali ke laptop…

"Mido-chin stress ya?"

"Aku tidak stress nanodayo"

"Midorimacchi, apa otakmu masih waras-ssu?"

"Aku masih waras nanodayo"

"Yang ku tanyakan otakmu-ssu"

"Diam kau Kise, baik otakku maupun aku sendiri masih waras nanodayo"

"Tapi Midorima-kun, bukankah sangat mustahil bila kita menghindari Akashi-kun? Apalagi kita semua sekelas dengan Akashi-kun, belum lagi kita pada saat latihan nanti kita mau tidak mau akan bertemu dengan Akashi-kun".

"Tetsu benar Midorima, mustahil sekali kita bisa menghindarinya"

"Setidaknya ada usaha daripada kita diam saja nanodayo"

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Semoga nyawa kita selamat" ucap Aomine pasrah.

"AMIIIIIN" yang lain serempak mengaminkan.

# # #

Kini kelima makhluk pelangi sepakat pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang mana Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro SANGAT jarang menampakkan wujudnya di sana. Hal ini dikarenakan Akashi lebih suka membawa bento sendiri daripada harus makan di Kantin yang menurutnya makanan yang di jual kurang higienis. Sepertinya Akashi tertular virus clean freak-nya makhluk cebol dari fandom sebelah '3'

Setibanya di kantin, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk. Baru beberapa menit mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di Kantin, sang tsundere Midorima melihat sebuah rambut berwarna merah melayang (?) memasuki kantin.

Seketika raut wajah Midorima berubah panik, lalu dengan OOC nya dia berteriak dengan pelan agar sang pemilik rambut merah tidak mendengar,

"AWAS, Ada Akashi !"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Midorima langsung angkat kaki meninggalkan keempat temannya yang masih mengalami loading Pentium empat….

…..

Setengah detik kemudian, mereka baru bereaksi. Mereka saling pandang memandang sejenak, memperhatikan rupa lawan main masing-masing-oke ini ambigu-lalu setelah itu mereka kompak melarikan diri dari tempat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi neraka dadakan.

Namun nasib baik tidak memihak mereka, sebelum mereka dapat keluar dari tempat laknat tersebut, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki, Tetsuya, berhenti atau sebuah gunting menancap di kaki kalian semua"

Oke, suara Dewa Kematian telah terdengar. Dengan spontan mereka berhenti, membelakangi sang Dewa Kematian.

"Berbalik".

Dengan satu patah kata yang sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas namun sangat ampuh, para calon-calon korban pun berbalik menghadap sang Dewa Kematian.

Mereka pasrah,

Ya pasrah,

Jika memang nyawa mereka berakhir pada hari ini,

Asalkan mayat mereka nanti dikuburkan dengan layak.

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai,

Oke abaikan yang terakhir tadi….

Kembali pada keempat makhluk lucu, imut, nan menggemaskan yang sebentar lagi menemui ajal.

Akashi Seijuuro menatap mereka dengan sorotan mata yang aduhai gimana gitu,*author bingung juga gimana mendeskripsikannya u.u

Yang pasti dengan tatapan matanya, dapat dipastikan seekor gajah pun dapat terbunuh dengan mudahnya.

Kembali ke laptop again,

"Ada apa dengan kalian, hah? Lalu dimana Shintarou?"

"Ano, Akashi-kun kami tidak apa-apa.. Mengenai Midorima-kun, tadi dia ke toilet" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, namun doki-doki di dalam..

"Hmm, benarkah? Tapi kenapa kalian seperti ketakutan begitu. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan"

"T-tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan Akashicchi"

CKRIS

Hoooo, gunting sakti milik Akashi Seijuuro sudah mulai menunjukkan wujudnya.

KATAKAN, atau kalian berempat ingin mati?" ancamnya.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Kuroko menceritakan semuanya…

 _FLASHBACK_

Beberapa jam sebelum insiden yang menakutkan terjadi, Akashi dan temancoretbudakcoret-nya sedang mengerjakan tugas berkelompok, dan kelompok tersebut diketuai oleh Akashi. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kesenian, yakni menggambar. *berhubung author bingung, jadinya ya tugas menggambar deh, dan jangan tanyakan author kenapa tugas menggambar harus berkelompok. Ini hanya untuk kemajuan (?) cerita . *…

Berhubung mereka semua *minus Akashi* tidak bisa menggambar, maka mau tidak mau Akashi lah yang mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian, yang lain hanya numpang nama. *sungguh baik hati kau Akashi ,*

Setelah tugas itu selesai, kelima makhluk yang hanya numpang nama tersebut diberi titah oleh Akashi untuk mengumpulkannya ke ruang guru, dan disinilah sumber masalahnya dimulai..

Di saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru, mereka bertemu dengan gadis merah muda, Momoi satsuki. Momoi saat itu tengah membawa kotak yang berat, entah itu apa, author juga tidak tahu '3'

"Momoi-san, apa yang kau bawa? Kelihatannya berat sekali, apa mau ku bantu?"

"Ah, Tetsu-kun.. aku juga tidak tahu isi dari kotak ini. Kau tidak perlu membantuku Tetsu-kun" ucapnya.

"Momoi-chin kenapa membawa kotak ini?" kini giliran titan raksasa yang bertanya.

"Aku dihukum karena lupa membawa tugas, Mukkun.. Aku harus memindahkan kotak-kotak yang ada di ruangan guru dan membawanya ke gudang".

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kami bantu Satsuki"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Kelima kepala itu pun mengangguk.

-SKIP-

"Yossshhh, sudah semuanya" ucap Aomine sambil merenggangkan (?) otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Terima kasih minna" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama Momoi-san"

"B-bukannya aku peduli, tapi apa boleh buat karena aku tidak bisa meliat orang yang sedang dalam kesulitan nanodayo" jiwa tsunderenya kumat.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan snack-chin ku tercinta".

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang telah mereka lupakan.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

# # #

"Jadi?" Akashi mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Hilang, Aka-chin"

Akashi semakin mengeluarkan aura hitamnya plus gunting sakti miliknya.

"K-kami sudah mencarinya Akashicchi, bahkan kami telah mengecek ke gudang. T-tapi tetap tidak ketemu" Kise bicara dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah dari matanya.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku menggambarnya dengan sepenuh hati, dan kalian telah lupa mengumpulkannya bahkan dengan beraninya kalian menghilangkannya"

GULPP

Pasrah, mereka kini benar-benar pasrah,

Semoga Allah mengampuni semua dosa mereka dan menenpatkan mereka di surga,

AMIIIIN.

Sebelum beberapa buah gunting mendarat sukses di tubuh keempat makhluk malang, sebuah suara menginterupsi berlangsungnya hukuman kematian,

"Ketemuuuuuuuuuu"

Kelima makhluk beda warna rambut itu menoleh serempak ke arah asal suara, dan terlihatlah makhluk lumut berkacamata kini tengah berlari sambil berteriak-teriak dengan OOC nya.

"Akashi, ini ketemu nanodayo" dengan rasa penuh suka cita makhluk lumut itu tersenyum lebar kepada Akashi.

Akashi memperhatikan makhluk yang kini berada di sampingnya, lalu memperhatikan benda yang saat ini dipegangnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini, hah?" Akashi mulai murka.

"CEPAT KUMPULKAN ATAU KELOMPOK KITA TIDAK MENDAPATKAN NILAI" Akashi benar-benar murka.

"B-baik" dan mereka semua *minus Akashi* berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju ruangan guru.

"Cih, tunggu saja hukuman neraka dariku" Akashi bergumam sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

 **END**

Woaaaahhhh, apa'an ini?

Lagi-lagi author bikin fanfic gagal

Mohon maaf bila masih terdapat kesalahan…

Mind to Review?

Salam Hangat,

BerryStrawberry


End file.
